


What is Sleep?

by Awesomepie3221



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun can be slow sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> For Kallin!! Happy late birthday dude.

“What time is it?” Neptune asked as he laid on Sun’s chest.

“Three,” Sun responded after he looked to his left to see the glowing letters of the alarm clock.

“I should be asleep,” Neptune mumbled. Sun let out a tired laugh.

“You should.”

“Except I can’t,” he said as he started to sit up. He was trying his best to not put his hand on Sun in the dark. He patted around for a bit before he found an empty space.

Neptune turned on a lamp (with almost falling out of the bed in the process) and squinted in the light.

“Why?” Sun moaned. He was just about to fall asleep again, then Neptune had to turn on the light.

“If I can’t sleep, you can’t. That’s how relationships work.”

“I don’t like it.” Sun yawned and sat up further on the bed, adjusting the covers so they protected his bare body from the cold.

“Why do we keep that fan on after we go to bed?” he asked Neptune.

“We don’t normally go to bed naked.”

“Oh yeah.”

Neptune cuddled up to Sun again and mumbled something that Sun couldn’t make out.

“Huh?” Sun asked. He looked at the part of Neptune’s head he could actually see. Neptune looked up at him, making Sun have to pull his head back a few inches.

“I love you,” he repeated. Sun smiled. “I love you too.” Neptune got a look of relief on his face that confused Sun. He moved over and turned off the lamp.

“Sleep time again?” Sun chuckled as he asked this.

“Yup.”

They fell back into each other like puzzle pieces.

This time Sun couldn’t sleep. Thirty minutes went by and Neptune’s breathing started to even out.

“Okay, he’s asleep. I can sleep now,” he mumbled to himself.

But no matter how hard Sun tried to sleep there was something about their conversation that kept nagging at him.

Was he still getting used to them dating? No, that couldn’t be it, they lived together now. They’ve been dating for years.

Maybe it was because he finally realized that they were both naked still? Nah, the sheets actually felt quite nice against his skin. He kept going through possible explanations in his head.

It wasn’t until a few hours later did he finally realize it. He was about to drift off to sleep when the thought popped in his head.

 _We’ve never said I love you before._ Sun got so excited that he bolted up, pushing Neptune off of him in a rush.

“Holy shit! We’ve never said I love you before!” he yelled.

“You scared me!” Neptune was sat up, holding his chest and breathing heavily.

“We’ve never said I love you before!” Sun repeated. He knew he had the stupid smile on his face but he couldn’t care less.

“No, we haven’t.”

Sun looked at Neptune. “I love you,” Sun said, the words still foreign in his mouth.

“I love you.” He looked at his thighs. “Holy shit.” He looked at Neptune again. “ _I love you_.”

“I love sleep,” Neptune mumbled to himself. He yawned.

Sun gave him no time to finish his yawn before he hooked his mouth with a kiss. He let go of Neptune’s lips but kept their foreheads together and his hands on Neptune’s cheeks.

“I love you,” he whispered against Neptune’s breath.

“I love you too, Sun,” Neptune replied. He got out of Sun’s embrace and swung his legs over the side of the bed. “

Did you sleep at all?” he asked in the middle of another yawn.

“No, I couldn’t.” Sun continued to grin.

“I’ve been wanting to tell you for months now.” Neptune was shuffling towards their bathroom. Sun thought about it for a few minutes.

When he heard the toilet being flushed he finally replied.

“Yeah, I guess I have too.” The sink turned off and Neptune made his way to the bed.

“What did you say?” He pulled the covers over himself as he got in.

“I did too,” Sun said. They laid there in silence for a few moments before Neptune spoke up in a sleepy voice.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They both fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
